To Be Tamed
by Rosie hater
Summary: Inuyasha gets the jewel but makes the worst wish ever. Kagome bound to him as "his Kikyo". They run into Sesshomaru and a silver fox. the fox makes a deal with the taiyouki. What's to happen to Kagome? Will she be saved? kag/youko?/kur?/sess?/other?


To Be Tamed

Ch.1 – Shock Collar

Kagoem sighed as she bathed in a hotspring, thinking of everything since Naraku. The final battle was long since over, but Inuyasha still refused to let her go. She could't handle it any more. She wanted to be free. She wanted to run under the stars with the moon guiding her. But it was a far off dream. Reality would never be that kind to her again. "Get out bitch!" A male voice snarled from a tree. Sadly Miroku and Sango had died in battle, it was hard to let them go but they died together, side by side, holding onto one another. It was a romantic tragedy kagome would never forget. Naraku had taken Kikyo to hell with him and after that something in Inuyasha snapped. He was no linger the hanyou she fell in love with. He was cold and cruel. Even through everything, kagome had still forfilled her promise and gave Inuyasha the jewel. She had hoped that he might return it, coming to accept his hanyou self after everything the group had been through. But she was dead wrong. Enraged that Kikyo had been taken away from him yet again, he wished that kagome was bound to him as his Kikyo. Before anything nasty could happen Midoriko interveined and altered things. To lengthen Kagome's lifespan she was turned into a demon, a fox to help her keep shippo. She was able to keep her mik powers with the added demon powers. To bind her a collar was made, a fire red to match Inuyasha's clothes that acted like a shock collar should she stray too far from his side. He dressed her in miko garb and forced her to wear her hair like Kikyo. Hating the way she looked, kagome often stayed in her fox form, a black shadow fox with 9 tails, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. In order to torcher her further, the hanyou pinned her to a tree with tetsuiga and took her kit away, waiting for her to be shocked out of consciousness before traveling further so she couldn't track them. Shortly after as she tried to find her kit regardless of the collar, Inuyasha learned that he could do relatively the same she did to him. He could shock her on demand by using the word "onna. Kagome sighed a she forced herself to think about how much worse it could have been had Midoriko not helped. But here she was, a demon-miko bound to a hanyou; the same hanyou that broke her heart and took her kit away. She was broken and beaten, yet somehow still clinging to life. "I said its time to leave you damn onna!' She felt the familiar shock around her neck as she was practically flug out of the water at the feet of a hanyou she's grown to hate with every fiber of her being. "We're leaving. Let's go Kikyo."

"I'm not – WHACK! Where are we going Inuyasha."

"I'm taking over the western mountains."

"That's Sesshomaru's – WHACK!

"Don't you dare say that name in front of me! Now I said I'm taking the western mountains so lets go!"

They traveled throughout the night and through the next several days without stopping. Reaching a clearing at nightfall some-odd days later they finally stopped and Kagome habitually made a campfire, preparing dinner after catching a few rabbits. She sat off to the side as Inuyasha devoured the rabbits like a barbarian. A snarl rang though the air, startling her. She looked up to see a silver fox demon and non other the Lord Sesshomaru himself. "How dare you think yourself welcome on MY lands you filthy hanyou."

"Damn you Sesshomaru can't you leave me alone! This is my place"

"These are MY lands hanyou now get off of them."

'Remove him from my sight Kikyo!" AT this outburst the two notice the demon behind him, taking in her appearance. "I said remove them Kikyo!" The hanyou continues to yell as a tear slides down the femal's face. "If you don't take care of him right now Kikyo I'll make sure you never see your kit again!" Without another word from the hanyou the demoness is in front of Sesshomaru, fangs barred and snarling.

"Stand down woman. My quarrel is not with you." She jumps him, snarling up a storm as she tries to claw at him. "Get off before I kill you."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a deal for you.' The silver speaks up while watching the female. "Gift me that vixen and I shall give back your trinket… and all the other valuables I have taken."


End file.
